


Family Values in a Monster's Lair

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: After nearly losing Molly and Walter, Will has nightmares about the Great Red Dragon and the family he once had…only to keep ending up in Hannibal’s office. Or his kitchen. Again and again…
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Hannibal Lecter, Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Family Values in a Monster's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

I watch Molly lying in the hospital bed, tubes hanging from her mouth. I recall seeing Abigail in the same position. I’ve been in similar beds myself.

I close my eyes, dream of home, of lying in our bed together, Molly and myself. Molly’s hair is laid out like a fan. Shards of glass cover her eyes. 

“No,” I whisper, turning my head. It didn’t happen to Molly or Walter. The Dragon didn’t get them.

She turns her head, only it’s not Molly. It’s Abigail, throat slashed, trying to smile at me. 

The Dragon stands over the bed, pointing a gun at us. The stag man stands behind him, gazing at him through shards of broken glass. 

“You can only have one family,” Abigail whispers. Blood trickles from the corners of her mouth. “You left us, Will. You abandoned us for another family. You can only have one family.” 

The Dragon aimed his gun at my pelvis, shooting me in the chest. I fall beside Abigail, unable to move.

“You should still feel pain.” The Dragon speaks with soft deliberation. “You just can’t do anything about it.” 

“It was you,” I gasp. “You were the one…who killed the Marlowes.”

“You caught my scent way back.” The man puts aside the gun and crawls onto the bed, ignoring Abigail. He reaches out to seize my chin. “And I caught yours. Do you see?”

I open my eyes, aware that I’m still dreaming. I see. 

The Dragon sits where I’ve sat so many times across from Dr. Hannibal Lecter in his office. The two of them face each other. The Dragon gazes at Hannibal with abject adoration which is almost hunger, yet mingled with a childlike directness. Hannibal looks at him with moist eyes, a parent moved by the child’s endearing behavior. 

“As I thought,” I whispered. I circled the two of them, watching them. “He was your patient.”

“No, Will.” Hannibal turns his wet gaze upon me. “He’s become my patient. He’s come seeking counsel. Just as you have.”

“It’s a trap.” I head for the door, open it, only to find myself in Hannibal’s office again. 

“Did you think you could leave that easily, Will?” Hannibal sits behind his desk, examining some papers. The drawing of the wounded man is among them. “After spending so much time here, making this room a part of yourself?”

“You can’t keep me here.” Once more I march toward the door, open it, only to find myself in…the kitchen. 

Hannibal leans over the espresso machine, hair mussed in a dressing gown. “I don’t need to keep you here, Will. You’re the one who keeps coming back to me.”

“I’m not.” The smell of coffee is rich, comforting. “You’re luring me in.”

“As you once lured me.” He smiles a little in an almost boyish way. “Whatever else we are, Will, we’re family. I’m not letting another family take you away from me.”

I open my eyes, feeling the hardness of my chair in the hospital digging into my back. I gaze at Molly with her eyes shut. 

“No,” I whisper again. The word sounds feeble in my own ears. It never keeps a serial killer away. It never kept Hannibal away. 

He was right. I did keep coming back to him. He might be luring me, but I’d allowed myself to be lured. 

I bury my face in my hands, unable to look at my wife.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "You can only have one family" was given by the killer (or the killers's puppeteer) in Oef. The Dragon's taunts and Will's response about him killing the Marlowes is a reference to the very beginning of Apertíf, running with some of what Bryan Fuller hinted at in the commentary.


End file.
